Sunset Shimmer
Sunset Shimmer is a female unicorn turned human when she entered the world of Equestria Girls. A student of Canterlot High School, former student of Princess Celestia and a former antagonist turned into Princess Twilight Sparkle's student. After playing Sburb, she became a god tiered Sylph of Time. Skills and Abilities Magical Prowess: As a unicorn under the tutelage of Princess Celestia and a gifted student at Princess Celestia's school for gifted unicorns, Sunset Shimmer has a wide variety of magical knowledge in Equestria, ranging from concussive beams and elemental blasts to protective barriers. Like most unicorns, she is capable of using telekinesis to move objects around. Sburb: Due to her experience in Sburb, Sunset has a wide variety of weapons and items that help her in combat. ROLLING STONE: '''A giant rock with a guitar neck sticking out of it. '''AXEL ROSE: '''A guitar with the body of a double-sided axe. '''I LOVE IT LOUD!: '''AXEL ROSE with the ability to fire off powerful soundwaves. Heavy, but Sunset can lift it up. '''PARTY ROCK ANTHEM: '''A miniature Party Cannon that fires miniature versions of AXEL ROSE. '''EARTH, WIND, AND FIRE: '''A guitar with the ability to fire out different elements depending on the melody played. '''DRAGONFORCE: '''A guitar that shoots powerful flames from the head. '''LET'S DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN: '''A guitar and Sunset's Time Tool. It allows Sunset to travel back and forth through time and in and out of doomed timelines. '''INCOMPLETE ZODIAC BRACELET: '''A bracelet with ten of The Twelve Talismans of Shendu. Giving her the powers of levitation, strength, invisibility, speed, astral projection, combustion, animation, healing, shapeshifting, and thermal vision. '''BRACETOP: '''A laptop that Sunset wears on her wrist, primarily used for Pesterchum. '''SPELL CHROMEBOOK: A laptop made to research all types of known magic. SMARTSHADES: A laptop in the form of shades. FOR THOSE ABOUT TO ROCK: '''An electric guitar that resembles and functions like a rifle. '''EVERY LITTLE THING SHE DOES IS MAGIC: '''An electric guitar that can cast spells depending on the song played. '''DUOMAGISTRATA: A double neck guitar that can control time magic, although Sunset is a novice at controlling time, so she can't use it to its full potential. BIKER BLASTERS: '''A pair of biker gloves that shoot buckshot from the fingertips when pointed. '''DRAGON KNUCKLEDUSTERS: '''A pair of fingerless gloves that blast fireballs from the palms. '''SNIPERSIGHT 2000: '''Sunglasses that fire high accuracy sniper rounds based on vision. '''YEAR OF THE DRAGONSIGHT: '''Sunglasses that shoot fire, works similarly to SNIPERSIGHT 2000. Sylph of Time: As a Sylph of Time, Sunset is able to perform several abilities due to her classpect of healing time and healing through time. '''Time Travel: '''Using LET'S DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN, Sunset can travel through time and is can visit doomed timelines. Although she is slowly learning to time travel without her Time Tool. '''Doomed Timeline Saving: '''Sunset is able to prevent doomed timelines from happening, or merging them into the alpha timeline. However, this only works in Sburb to her knowledge. '''Healing: '''Sunset is able to heal wounds inflicted on herself and others at a much faster rate than normal. The closer she is to the one she is healing, the faster and more effective it is. It will not eliminate fatigue, however. '''Flight: '''Due to being a god tier and alicorn, Sunset can fly through the air with ease, although she is more familiar flying in her human form, due to hiding her wings. '''Conditional Immortality: Sunset is biologically immortal, and cannot die naturally. She can still be permanently killed if her death is judged "Heroic" or "Just", otherwise she is ressurected. Sylladex: Like other players that have played Sburb, Sunset is able to store items in an inventory and is able to retrieve them for future use. Personality When she was a student of Princess Celestia, Sunset was prideful, condescending, and confident. She was confident that she was to be the next princess of Equestria, but when Celestia refused to be her teacher anymore and banished her from the castle, Sunset also became bitter, vengeful, and manipulative, blackmailing and threatening anyone who got in her way. It wasn't until Twilight Sparkle arrived and defeated her that she became more humble and kind, although with much less confidence than before. She is able to overcome her insecurites, but still has strong feelings of self-doubt. During the events of Sburb, Sunset is fascinated, but mostly frightened by the new world she had been thrown into, wanting to study the game, but is more fixed on survivng. She spends her time experimenting with the Alchemeter and learning about new world of Rigel Prima, but is still confused about many of the aspects of the game that seems to make no sense. Although scared, she is able to plan and work with the other players to win the game. Future Sunset speaks to the past players in a calmer, more knowledgeable tone. After Sburb, Sunset is thrown back into Equestria. She is hesitant to feel happy upon returning, feeling like she no longer belongs anywhere, and the events of Sburb have changed her life forever. She feels slightly relieved that no one in this world is aware of her dark past, but worries about what she's going to do in the future, and is still adjusting to her new life. As time passes, she manages to adjust more, appearing more confident of her abilities, although does her best to hide her past. After reconciling with Celestia, she is determined to help protect Equestria from the oncoming threats, but still hiding her past away from others, both her previous evil intentions and her alicorn status. Similar to Twilight Sparkle, she's incredibly intelligent and curious. Things that she doesn't understand will often go through her own hands-on scientific testing rather than research. However, she is much more direct and informal than Twilight, speaking her mind and leaping into action rather than stepping back to analyze the situation. History Sburb Sunset Shimmer's first appearance was in the first Sburb arc. While staying at Pinkie Pie's house, Sunset's laptop began to install the game, and she was sucked in. In a panic, she fought for her life, alchemizing weapons for herself. After calming down, she began to receive messages from someone who played the game before. Following her instructions, she was able to create her own time tool and travel through time, slowly becoming more accustomed to the game. After a visit from her future self, she convinced herself to unwittingly die. She was killed by Rose Lalonde on her Quest Bed and ascended to god tier. After dealing with the initial panic, she set out to fix as many doomed timelines as possible, and set the events of the Alpha timeline in motion. Sunset was the one to chastise Hueco about his prototyping, and instruct Alton Sutcliff to revive the deceased Hueco. Sunset later joined the final battle to defeat the Black King and Queen. Return to Rigel Prima After completing the game, Sunset found herself in Sburb, without a home to go back to, she was left alone. While testing her abilities, she caught the attention of Dave Strider, who not only housed her, but taught her more about her time abilities and basic combat and self-defense. While walking through The Town, Sunset stumbled across Glimmerfrost, a student from Crystal Prep, shocked that someone actually admired her, Sunset began to develop a crush on her. After a sleepover, Sunset sent her back to her own world, giving her access to Pesterchum, and promising to help her with her magical abilities. Thanos Arc As she adjusted to her new life, Sunset heard about the invasion of Canterlot and capture of Celestia. Unable to use her time powers to intervene, Sunset decided to participate in the tournament, while also healing the other participants from the side. Although she wanted to save Canterlot and Equestria, her real goal was to save Celestia and get back into her good graces. Her first fight was against Captain Andurs, who was the first person she had ever killed. She briefly fell into despair, but found her resolve to keep going. Sunset's next fight was against Freak, a scientific creation of Thanos. While afraid of fighting it due to how easilly it took out its previous opponent, Sunset steeled herself up and managed to burn Freak to death, allowing her to move on. After the fight, Sunset returned back home, where Dave told her about the plan to distract and assault Thanos's forces while another team would infiltrate his ship and save the prisoners. Although Sunset wanted to be on the infiltration team, she agreed to be part of the distraction, wanting to do anything to save Celestia. Sunset's next opponent in the tournament was Twilight Sparkle. At the start both of them were hesitant to fight, seeing as they were such good friends. They agreed that the better fighter would be the one that should save Celestia, both of their motivations. While fighting, Twilight fell into the clutches of Dark Magic. Through a powerful talk from both her and Twilight's friends, Twilight managed to snap out of her evil state. Sunset used her remaining strength to destroy the book of Dark Magic, giving Twilight the win. After winning, Twilight moped outside of the arena. Sunset tried to comfort her, but Twilight was dismissive, saying that Sunset should've won instead. Sunset revealed the plan of infiltration, and encouraged Twilight to keep fighting. Although hesitant, Twilight agreed, asking for Sunset's help for her next fight. While eliminated from the tournament, Sunset still participated in the next fight against Vile by sharing minds with Twilight to keep her in check and offer her own weapons and abilities. With the risk of capture if defeated, Twilight and Sunset managed to destroy Vile. In victory, Sunset captchalogued Vile, planning to give him as a gift to Dave. During the infiltration mission itself, Sunset joined the assault team and managed to hold her own and heal others until reinforcements arrived on Thanos's side, about to die a Heroic death until Celestia intervened. During the aftermath, Sunset had finally met up with Princess Celestia, and the two had finally reconciled, relieving them of the stress that had been building up for years. Sunset is currently about to train under Boba Fett at Dave's request. Equestrian Slavery After interrogating Eridan Ampora, Sunset, Terezi Pyrope, and Wade Wilson have some information about the various Equestrian slaves around the world. She's currently training and awaiting further commands from Wade in order to free them. Relationships Princess Celestia - Former Teacher Twilight Sparkle - Teacher, friend, and crush Captain Andurs - Mortal Enemy (One Sided) Dave Strider - Teacher and friend Xion - Friend Roxy Lalonde - Housemate Bailey - Housemate Terezi Pyrope - Housemate Glimmerfrost - Crush Jenny - Sburb Teammate Astra - Sburb Teammate Marie - Sburb Teammate Hueco - Sburb Teammate Alton - Sburb Teammate Sasuun - Sburb Teammate Rose - Sburb TeammateCategory:Characters